This invention is directed to a tobacco pipe and in particular is directed to an improvement in a magazine-type pipe by which more than one magazine or chamber for tobacco is available and from any one of which the smoke of the tobacco can be inhaled.
a) Prior Art Teachings
The U.S. patents to Hurst [U.S. Pat. No. 1,302,047, granted Apr. 29, 1919] and Locke [U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,703, granted Oct. 23, 1979] disclose tobacco pipes that include within their bowls a plurality of magazines or chambers for containing tobacco, with any one of the magazines being serially communicable with smoke passages through which the smoke of the burning tobacco can be inhaled. In Hurst, each magazine communicates with a smoke passage in a base and which in turn communicates with a smoke passage in a hollow stem through which smoke is inhaled. A pivot pin rotatably secures the bowl and base together, and further requiring spring and packing members to assure smoke-tight registry of and good seals between aligned passages and openings between the communicating one of the magazines and the pipe""s hollow stem. A nicotine-drain chamber or cup communicates with the hollow stem. In the portion of the bong or water pipe of Locke which appears to be relevant to the instant invention, a cotter pin rotatably joins together a base and turret, the turret containing a plurality of smoking-substance members threaded into a cylindrical base that is friction-fitted onto a smoke conduit in the bong or water pipe.
Disclosures of other smoking pipe teachings are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 682,278; 1,050,005; and 2,533,956.
b) Problems in the Prior Art
The above disclosures, briefed to the relevant extent necessary for this disclosure, do not address features in this invention, for example, of a weighted bowl or turret relative to its base, a member that not only fastens together a turret to a manifold but also provides one or more bearing relationships between the two which prevents a binding relationship between the two that would circumvent operation of the invention, a single screen that filters ash/residue from the manifold and which serves a plurality of magazines in the turret although only one of them is aligned properly over the screen in the manifold for smoking the tobacco in the aligned magazine, the screen setting a sufficient distance from the burning tobacco and its burning source (lighter or match) to prevent its scorching, with one or more of these features in novel combination with one another as well as with other features known in the art.
c) Need for Invention
Disadvantages in today""s metal tobacco pipes is the metal taste in the inhalation of tobacco, the lack of sufficient dissipation of heat from the metal of the pipe, and the clogging of tobacco in passages between the tobacco-burning chamber and the pipe""s stem. This invention avoids these disadvantages.
Briefly, more fully and completely described hereinafter, the invention is incorporated into a tobacco pipe having a weighted turret rotatably mounted on a manifold, a stem for smoking attached to the manifold, a single chamber in the manifold, the turret having a plurality of magazines each capable of being aligned with the manifold""s chamber by rotation of turret to manifold, a screen set within a recess of a port in the manifoldxe2x80x94at a spacing distinctly distanced from the magazines to prevent scorching, a single joining member that provides one or more bearings to prevent binding between the turret and manifold, as well as fastening them together, all of which contributing to a unique smoking system. The turret is made of material heavier than that of the manifold, such as brass, while the manifold is made of aluminum. As metal is heated, it oxidizes, so brass is used for the turret to remove metal taste from the tobacco smoke being inhaled. The stem has a substantial thicker dimension, that may include additional surface areas over straight cylindrical wall areas of an ordinary metal pipe, to dissipate heat to a greater extent without the pipe getting hotter like other metal pipes in addition to providing a better grip on the pipe by its user. The magazines or chambers in the turret are of a cylindrical dimension, with a squared or 90-degree angled shelf that prevents substantially all of the ash residue from settling upon the lower disposed screen. The life of the single screen considerably spaced from the magazines thus is increased, while being functional for all magazines in the turret rather than making a screen for each magazine.
An object of this invention is to provide a novel metal tobacco smoking pipe.
Another object of the invention is to provide a metal tobacco pipe that does not get hot to an extent that would be uncomfortable or injurious to the smoker holding it while inhaling its smoke.
A further object of the invention is to provide a metal tobacco pipe that eliminates a metal taste from the inhaled smoke.
A still further object of the invention is to prevent clogging in the smoking passages of the metal tobacco pipe.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an increased period of time between the cleaning of a metal tobacco pipe.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a tobacco pipe more easily assembled and disassembled, for cleaning, repairing, and the like.
These and other objects and advantages will become more apparent upon a complete and fall reading of the following description, the appended claims thereto and the accompanying drawing comprising two (2) sheets of seven (7) FIGURES of the preferred embodiment.